


we're going on an adventure

by _gncds (taeilcoat)



Series: when spring arrives [2]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid!Bomin, M/M, kid!Seungmin, kid!donghyun, kid!golcha, kid!jaehyun, kid!jangjun, kid!jibeom, kid!joochan, kid!youngtaek, not much trouble but some trouble, once again the only romantic pairing here is daeyoon, the troublemakers finally went out and made some trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilcoat/pseuds/_gncds
Summary: “Why? Are you scared?” Joochan shoots back, putting his hands on his hips. Donghyun’s eyes narrow and he stands up from where he and Jaehyun are sitting in the shade, clenching his fists by his side. “I’m not scared!”
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom, Choi Bomin/Lee Jangjun, Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Daeyeol, Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Series: when spring arrives [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	we're going on an adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Righto, wow I'm actually really nervous about releasing this. Anyway, Jangjun is 8, Youngtaek and Seungmin are 7, 99z are 6 and Bomin is 5. Also, I just thought of this but Bolbbalgan4's Travel is a great bgm for this fic. I hope you enjoy!

The year after Sungyoon and Daeyeol officially adopt their kids, they decide to go visit Sungyoon’s parents for the new year. They’d already spent the last one with Daeyeol’s family and it had been a while since Sungyoon’s parents last saw the kids. They’d been talking Sungyoon’s ear off over visiting soon, especially now that they were actually grandparents, and eventually Sungyoon had given in, asking Daeyeol if he could book a few more days off for the new year; although they underestimate how hectic getting ready to go would really be.

Jangjun insists on packing his own bag, but packs both too much and too little and since he still doesn’t know how to properly fold his clothes, he shoves them into his duffle bag instead. According to him, for one week he needs all five of his favourite shirts, five bottoms to go with the shirts, all three of his caps, three individual socks and apparently no underwear. He also needs all his snacks, his phone and games to play with his brothers. Seeing him pack his own bag makes Youngtaek want to do the same, but it’s not much better. His backpack is full of snacks, games and toys, two shirts and one pair of shorts. Luckily Seungmin and the younger ones don’t follow in their footsteps.

So Sungyoon compromises. He tells the boys they can pack their own backpacks for the ride down to Changwon, but he’ll take care of the rest. They can pick all the clothes they want to wear on the trip if they want to, but they have to bring them to Sungyoon to pack.

It goes a little smoother after that and he manages to get all of their things into three big suitcases while Daeyeol keeps the kids busy and picks up any last minute items they might need. Flying isn’t an option for these holidays because there was no way they’d be able to keep an eye on all eight of their kids who would be flying for the first time, so they decide to drive. They have to take both cars since the biggest they have is an eight-seater, so Daeyeol hands Sungyoon the keys to the sedan he normally drives for work and smiles.

“It’ll be good family bonding,” he says with a smile, when he sees the worry on Sungyoon’s face. He watches his husband eye Jangjun, Youngtaek, Seungmin, Joochan and Jaehyun who are already bundled into the car, talking loudly about the games they want to play and the snacks they want to eat. “Don’t worry so much. Besides, the boys promised to be good– right, boys?”

A loud chorus of _yes_ comes through from both cars and then Jibeom is winding down the window of the sedan to yell at his brothers. “Race you to Grandma’s!”

“We’re going to beat you!”

“ _Nah-uh_!” Donghyun yells from behind him. Unbuckling his seat belt, he has to climb over Bomin who is sitting in the middle seat, leaning over Jibeom to stick his head out the window using Jibeom’s knees as support. “The big car is heavier!”

“But Appa is driving!” Jangjun shoots back cheekily. Laughter fills the air and Sungyoon folds his arms over his chest while rolling his eyes, but he can’t help the smile creeping up on his face because the boys’ laughter is contagious and eventually he’s chuckling along with them.

Daeyeol smiles and squeezes his waist. “Well, try not to wreck the car then. We’ll meet you at the rest stop.”

Sungyoon childishly sticks his tongue out at him and the ‘race’ begins.

They eventually reach their grandparents’ house a little after noon (with Sungyoon’s car arriving first, because of course he knows the way home better than Daeyeol does) and Sungyoon’s parents have cooked up a storm, a large warm meal greeting the big family as soon as they walk through the doors. “Wow! Chicken!” Joochan says excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet while waiting for Jaehyun to take his shoes off so he can too. “Jaehyun, hurry! There’s chicken!”

Sungyoon’s mother laughs, ushering all the boys into the kitchen and bathroom first. “Wash up first and then you can eat, okay? There’s plenty to go around, don’t worry.”

“Yes, Grandma!”

“We could have gone out to eat, you didn’t need to spend all day cooking,” Sungyoon sighs, apologetically squeezing his mother’s shoulders. “Or we could have bought takeaway.”

“Nonsense! My grandsons are coming to visit, of course I have to cook for them.” She says, taking Sungyoon’s hand to lead him to the table. The boys have already started, prompted by their grandfather, their bowls quickly disappearing as they fill themselves up with their favourites. “Have you been eating? You look so thin now! Have you boys been bullying your Dad?”

Bomin’s head shoots up at the question, his cheeks full of food and his eyes wide when he answers. “But we can’t bully Daddy. That’s not nice.”

“Dad is the one telling _us_ not to eat so much!” Youngtaek adds, reaching out for more bulgogi. He almost yells when Jaehyun steals the piece he’s been eyeing, his eyes going as wide as the plates on the table, but he’s quickly calmed when Jangjun offers him a wrap to keep him quiet. Sungyoon only shakes his head and pulls a chair out for his mother, letting her fill his plate with braised short ribs while nagging for him and Daeyeol to eat more.

They spend the rest of the day at home catching up with their grandparents, opening presents, cheering over the pocket money they’ve gotten and being fascinated with Sungyoon’s dialect that only appears when he’s talking with his parents.

“I can do it too! I’m from Busan.” Jibeom boasts, puffing his chest out with pride.

Seungmin grins. “ _Hello, my name is Kim Jibeom_.” He says slowly, trying to imitate his brother’s unique way of speaking in a mixed Seoul and Busan accent. Joochan joins in and then it becomes a competition as to who can imitate Jibeom the best, with Jibeom being the judge.

Before they know it, dinner’s come and gone and it’s time to sleep. There isn’t enough room for them to sleep in one room together, so some of the boys sleep with Daeyeol in the living room, but almost all of them end up there because it’s like a huge sleepover and sleepovers are more fun when they’re all together, even if it does get a little bit crowded. Daeyeol has half a mind to go back to the room Sungyoon is sharing with only Bomin and Youngtaek at this point, but if he wasn’t there to make the kids go to sleep, then who would?

The first day of the lunar new year is boring. They spend a lot of time in the car because Sungyoon’s parents live on a farm outside of the city, and have to visit people they don’t really know, but every time they bow they get money and there’s usually lots of snacks, which keeps the boys pretty happy. The second day is much better because they’ve gotten most of the visiting out of the way and finally get to go out to do their own thing, and all the boys want to do is spend their newly ‘earned’ money.

They really only have enough money for some snacks or some cheap toys from the convenience store, so some of them end up with spinning tops, some with toy guns, some with trading cards and the others with snacks. And because they spent most of the day indoors the day before, Daeyeol thinks it’s a good idea to let them play outside with their new toys while the adults prepare lunch. Sungyoon doesn’t think highly of the idea, especially because it was still cold outside, but his parents join in, Daeyeol assures that Jangjun, Youngtaek and Seungmin are old enough to look after their brothers and Sungyoon agrees only if he gets to be the one to send them out.

“Don’t go too far,” Sungyoon reminds, still speaking in dialect while tucking Seungmin’s scarf into his jacket. From the corner of his eye, he sees Youngtaek struggle to put on his gloves and quickly turns to help him with that. “And stay off the road. Remember to look after Bomin and don’t run off alone. Bomin, hold Jangjun’s hand.”

Bomin proudly stands up after successfully putting his own shoes on, strapping them tight and then slips his hand into his oldest brother’s slightly bigger one. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Youngtaek and Seungmin, you have to help Jangjun look after your brothers, okay?” he continues, zipping up Jaehyun’s jacket and pulling down Joochan’s sleeves while listening for their confirmation. Behind him, Donghyun puts on a cap and then shoves his hands into his pockets. “Jibeom, don’t lose Jaehyun. Also don’t throw things at people, remember how you got in trouble last time?”

“But that was an accident,” Jibeom whines, his bottom lip jutting out into a pout, but he still listens to his dad and holds his hand out for his one-month-older brother. Jaehyun smiles happily and takes it. “I slipped and the ball flew out of my hands.”

Sungyoon chuckles at the memory, adjusting the beanie on his head so that it covers his ears a bit more. “I know, but be careful, okay?”

“You’re worrying too much again, Dad,” Jangjun says, giving him a toothy grin that shows off his missing teeth. “Can we go outside now?”

“Let them out, Yoon. You’ve been lecturing them for ages now.” Daeyeol teases, leaning against the wall while watching Sungyoon nervously retighten the straps on Bomin’s shoes before stepping back. He’s chewing on his bottom lip with worry, but he knows Daeyeol is right. They deserve to go out, breathe in the fresh air, run around and have some fun in the countryside while they can, but if he had it his way, he’d be going out with them. Unfortunately, since their family is so big, Sungyoon also feels guilty about his parents constantly wanting to cook the kids’ favourite meals for them and he knows he should stay to help.

“If you need anything, come back, okay?” Sungyoon finally says, reaching out behind him to find Daeyeol’s hand. The elder meets him halfway and squeezes his hand reassuringly. His response from the boys is a mixed chorus of _yes, Daddy!, okays_ and _I love yous,_ and then they’re all running out the door with Youngtaek loudly challenging everyone to a game of hide and seek.

And when they’re gone, Sungyoon lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and turns to wrap his arms around his husband, pressing his face to the crook of his neck. “They’ll be fine,” Daeyeol murmurs into his ear, rubbing soothing circles into Sungyoon’s back, feeling the younger press closer. “Trust them a little more, oh?”

It’s Bomin’s turn to seek but because Jangjun is a good older brother and because Bomin is also scared of being on his own, he holds Jangjun’s hand tightly while covering his eyes with his free arm, counting to ten loud enough for his other brothers to hear. They’ve almost exhausted all their hiding spots by now, since this is their eighth round of hide and seek, but they’ll play for Bomin anyway and when he finally finds all of them with Jangjun’s help, they split off into their own groups to play on their own. Jangjun is teaching Bomin how to play hopscotch while Youngtaek and Jibeom battle it out with their spinning tops. Seungmin half watches them play over the top of his comic book while Donghyun and Jaehyun are excitedly opening up the latest monster trading cards they’ve gotten. Joochan travels from group to group, already halfway through his lollipop as he observes the others.

But just watching is boring and Joochan wants to go further than the front yard, so he wanders over to the open gates and sticks his head out, looking left and right. There are a few houses nearby and a large stretch of different vegetable fields across the dirt road in front of him and he hums. “Hyung!” he calls brightly, straightening up to turn around. “I want to go exploring!”

Donghyun frowns at that. “Daddy told us not to go too far.” Next to him, Jaehyun nods.

“Why? Are you scared?” Joochan shoots back, putting his hands on his hips. Donghyun’s eyes narrow and he stands up from where he and Jaehyun are sitting in the shade, clenching his fists by his side. “I’m not scared!”

“Jangjun hyung, can we?” Jibeom suddenly chimes in, his eyes twinkling at the thought of an adventure. He’s never been on an adventure in the countryside before! Jangjun’s brows furrow in thought. He’s been given the task to look after his brothers, but with the way Bomin’s wriggling beside him, he’s sure their youngest needs to go to the bathroom soon and so he can’t go with them. Besides, Bomin doesn’t really like adventures.

“Just… come back when we call you.” He says slowly, uncertainly. They don’t know this area, it’s not like at home where they know where everything is or have their neighbours who know them because everything’s so close together. He’s almost sure he’ll get in trouble if they get lost, but he can’t leave Bomin, Seungmin and Youngtaek alone either. He’s the oldest.

“Yes! Come on, Jaehyun, let’s go!” Jibeom cheers, offering his spinning top to Seungmin.

This time Jaehyun is the one who’s frowning, standing up slowly while sliding his trading cards into his pocket. “Why do I have to go too?”

“Daddy said I have to look after you, so you have to come with me.” Jibeom says in a very matter-of-fact voice, taking Jaehyun’s hand to tug him towards the gate where Joochan is waiting.

Joochan cups his hands around his mouth when he sees Jibeom and Jaehyun coming his way, his eyes set on Donghyun who’s still standing under in the shade. “Donghyun! Are you coming, or are you going to be a scaredy-cat and stay here?”

“I told you I’m not scared!” Donghyun huffs, putting his trading cards in his jacket pocket, making sure to zip it up before running over. Jaehyun and Jibeom are already there with Joochan and he stops next to Joochan and squints at him, adjusting the cap on his head. “I’ll show you I’m not a scaredy-cat.”

Joochan only smiles, shrugs and turns to walk out of the gates while enjoying the rest of his lollipop.

Their adventure starts off with a lot of walking. It’s still kind of boring, but Joochan doesn’t mind because the scenery is all new and different. He’s the one leading the boys, turning random corners and going down random roads, while Jibeom and Jaehyun walk behind him, pointing out things they see, being distracted by pets that come out to greet them. Donghyun lags behind the rest, muttering about how this is a bad idea and how they’ll get in _so_ much trouble later, but Joochan pays no mind to him. Donghyun worries too much anyway.

“We’re getting really far away from Grandma and Grandpa’s house…” Donghyun says eventually, turning around to see how far they’ve walked.

“You can go back if you want,” Joochan says easily, peering around a corner. His eyes light up when he sees a dirt path heading into the woods, stepping out confidently to walk towards it. “But then you’ll be a scaredy-cat.”

Jibeom holds his free hand out for Donghyun to take, grinning. “I’ll hold your hand if you’re scared.”

“Hong Joochan, you’re so annoying!” Donghyun yells at his back, stamping his feet while frowning at Jibeom’s hand. He shakes his head and Jibeom almost pouts until Jaehyun tugs on his hand to get his attention. “Hurry up, Joochan is getting further away.”

They catch up to the youngest of the group and stand at the edge of the woods, just peering in and by now, Donghyun is getting fidgety. “I don’t think we should go in.”

“Just for a little while?” Joochan asks, ignoring Donghyun and looking at Jibeom and Jaehyun. Jibeom shrugs and looks towards the oldest of all of them. Not liking the fact they’re all looking to him to make the big decision, Jaehyun presses his lips together and makes a face. Jibeom giggles, pokes his cheek and then copies him in a more exaggerated manner, looking at Joochan and Donghyun. Joochan tries to hold his laugh, but Donghyun cracks a smile.

“I think Donghyun is right. Daddy will call us to eat soon and we promised Jangjun hyung we wouldn’t go too far.” Jaehyun says, swatting his brother’s shoulder. He tries pulling his hand away but Jibeom is giggling, holding onto him tight while telling him he’s sorry and Jaehyun lets it go. Jangjun hyung taught him once that because he’s the oldest, sometimes he has to forgive them for silly things, and he doesn’t like being angry over silly things. He also loves Jibeom, Donghyun and Joochan very, very much and he can forgive them just on that alone.

Jaehyun thinks they're lucky he loves them so much.

This time Joochan makes a face while still chewing on his lollipop stick. “You guys are boring.”

“There’s still other things to explore,” Jibeom says, pointing along the edge of the woods. “We can just walk next to it.” So they do that instead, walking next to the woods while pointing out interesting things they see. Jaehyun has a big stick in his hand to use as a walking stick, Joochan’s singing a song, Jibeom’s collecting anything that looks interesting and Donghyun continuously looks over his shoulder nervously because he’s sure they’re getting lost now.

They continue to walk anyway, walking, walking, walking until Joochan’s stomach growls and Jaehyun says something about his legs being tired, so they sit down under the shade of a tree and dig through their pockets for food. Joochan only has another lollipop, Jaehyun has a half-eaten cookie, Jibeom only has the things he collected on their journey and Donghyun has nothing but his trading cards.

“We should go back now. I’m hungry.” Jibeom says, watching Jaehyun struggle to try and divide up half a cookie into four parts. He gives up in the end, tells each of them to take a bite and that’s how they share. Donghyun looks around, not recognising anything. “But do you know how to get back?”

“Ummm,” Joochan hums, opening his new lollipop. He was going to save it, but he’s hungry now and he still has a little bit of money left so he’ll just buy a new one later. “I know we came from that way?” he offers, pointing back towards the way they came.

Sensing that Donghyun is about to nag again, Jaehyun quickly cuts in. “Okay, let’s go back there first.” Donghyun tries not to frown because Appa told him once that he’d get wrinkles early if he frowned too much and he doesn’t really want wrinkles because they’re a little bit ugly, but he won’t tell Appa that. Appa has a lot of wrinkles.

They stay seated for a little while longer until Jaehyun says he’s okay to walk again and this time they start back in the direction they came, with Joochan still singing his song, Jaehyun abandoning the big stick for a smaller one he can wave around, Jibeom taking Jaehyun’s big stick and Donghyun nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

The sun is still high in the sky, but it’s getting hot because Sungyoon’s bundled them up all so tight and they’ve been walking a long time, so Joochan’s sleeves are pushed up again and Jaehyun’s jacket is unzipped. Jibeom struggles to push up his sleeves because he’s holding Jaehyun’s hand and a big stick, so Donghyun and Jaehyun help him instead and Joochan helps to adjust his beanie.

“Do you think Daddy will be mad?” Donghyun asks after a while, his quiet voice starting to waver. He didn’t like it when their dads were angry, but he kept telling Joochan it was a bad idea and that they had to go home and he wouldn’t listen! “We were gone for a long time and we didn’t listen.” Starting to get a little anxious at the thought, Jaehyun tightens his hold on Jibeom’s hand.

“We didn’t go _that_ far,” Joochan assures, turning around to face them and walk backwards. “And it was fun!”

And just before Donghyun can retort that he doesn’t even remember the way back home, they hear a loud yell and then: “Boys! There you are!” Comes Jangjun’s voice and Donghyun almost cries in relief. He’d never thought he’d ever feel this relieved to hear Jangjun’s annoyingly loud voice ever, but today was an exception.

“Appa! Dad! We found them!” Youngtaek screams from behind Jangjun, running towards the boys at full speed. He zooms past Jangjun and reaches them first, doubling over to put his hands on his knees as he panted. “Where have you _been_? We’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Guiltily, Jibeom drops the stick and rubs the back of his neck with a sheepish laugh and Joochan just offers them a bright smile.

“Exploring!”

Donghyun’s legs finally give out and he drops to the ground as Jangjun and Seungmin reach them, releasing a shaky breath. “I… we…”

They can hear Daeyeol and Sungyoon approaching too and the moment Sungyoon arrives, he drops to his knees and bundles all of them into his arms. “We were so worried about you, thank God you’re safe.” He mumbles, squeezing them all tight.

“Why are _you_ crying?” Youngtaek scolds, pointing an accusing finger at Donghyun, who’s sniffling in Sungyoon’s arms. “You guys made Bomin cry!” And sure enough, Bomin is nestled in Daeyeol’s arms, sniffing while rubbing his little red nose with the back of his sleeve. Daeyeol clicks his tongue and pulls a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his nose with instead, instructing Bomin to blow his nose and smiles when he sees Bomin blowing out as hard as he can. How cute.

Seungmin looks around and then stares at the woods in awe, his mouth opening wide as he tilts his head back to look up at the tall trees. He can’t even see the top! “Woah. Did you guys go in there?”

“No, Donghyun was too scared.” Joochan answers, wriggling out of Sungyoon’s grasp to pick up the big stick Jibeom dropped. Using it to point in the direction they’d just come from, he turns back to his family. “We walked all the way over there instead!”

“I thought I told you not to go too far.” Sungyoon starts with a frown, letting Jibeom and Jaehyun step back. Donghyun stays curled close to his side and Sungyoon smiles gently, running his fingers through his hair. He’s about to start again, but feel’s Daeyeol’s warm hand on his shoulder and he stops, looking up at his husband.

“Did you explore a lot?” Daeyeol asks, lowering himself to let Bomin down, who instantly seeks the closest person he can find. Curling his fingers into Sungyoon’s sleeve, he chews on his lip and holds his hand out for Donghyun to hold and Donghyun takes it, wiping the last of his tears from his eyes.

Jibeom nods, finally letting go of Jaehyun’s hand. “We saw lots and lots of dogs and cats! Everyone has a pet here! And there were so many cool rocks, wait–” He digs through his pocket and pulls out all the interesting things he’d picked up on the way, most of them being oddly shaped rocks or the odd loose change he’d found on the ground.

“That’s lame. They’re just rocks.” Jangjun points out with his brow raised, because didn’t they have anything more interesting than that if they walked _this_ far? Jibeom only sticks his tongue out at him and Jaehyun giggles.

“Wow, that sounds really interesting!” Daeyeol chuckles, holding his hand out for the items. Jibeom happily drops them into Daeyeol’s outstretched hand and stands next to him, telling him what he picked up and from where while his dad looks through them with interest, letting him speak his piece. While he’s doing that, Sungyoon fixes their clothes and wipes them down with the wet wipes he has in his pocket and hugs them all again.

And when Jibeom finally finishes, Daeyeol lets him put the rocks back into his pocket and he dusts his son’s hands off. “But I bet you guys are hungry. What do you say to lunch?”

There’s a collective cheer from all the boys, because it seems as if they’d all postponed lunch to look for their troublemakers and Daeyeol nods with a knowing smile. “Okay, we’ll go back and eat but before that, you have to say sorry to Daddy for making him worry so much. It’s okay if you want to go out but next time, you have to come and tell us if you want to go, okay?”

Joochan straightens at that, standing awkwardly next to Jaehyun and he offers Sungyoon the most apologetic smile he can as he and his brothers apologise to their dad. When that’s all done and dusted, Daeyeol challenges the kids to a race home and it’s all laughter and smiles as the kids chase him down the dirt path towards Grandma and Gandpa’s house.

Joochan stays with Sungyoon and Donghyun, reaching out to hold his dad’s free hand. He watches as Bomin gets swept up by Daeyeol and is put on his shoulders, listens to his brothers laugh and tease each other, betting jellies and cookies on their wins and then he looks up at Sungyoon. “Donghyun didn’t want to go, Daddy. I made him go, so don’t be mad at him.”

Sungyoon smiles, Donghyun looks at him curiously and Joochan knows neither of them are mad at him, but he’s glad he said it. He’s also glad their whole family came to get them. Jaehyun doesn’t like being the leader, Donghyun worries too much to do anything and sometimes Jibeom gets distracted really easily, so he has to be the leader. And if he’s the leader, then he has to make sure he doesn’t look scared because a good leader always protects the people he’s leading!

But really, Joochan thinks he’s had enough adventures for a while because exploring is tiring in the countryside. They walked so much and now he’s really, really, _really_ , hungry. And being a leader is hard! He also doesn’t like it when Daddy worries because Daddy looked like he was going to cry, so Joochan decides that he’ll listen to his words better and be good from now on.

Or, well, listen to them as well as he can without getting in trouble, he thinks, tripping over his socks and accidentally taking Jangjun down with him.

“Joochan!”

Oops.


End file.
